


Sparks Fly

by gildeddragon1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Epilepsy, F/F, Seizures, Slow Build Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Slow Burn, author character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildeddragon1/pseuds/gildeddragon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this has been on my mind and I just found my old flashdrive which this was on. Dr. McNeil is my character. </p><p>I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sat in the station as I dialled my doctor's number. I had been living with a secret that no one knew. Not even Mary Margaret. Dr. Whale knew. He had to know in case something happened. I was an Epileptic. I had seizures and would have them for the rest of my life. I was diagnosed when I was 8 years old and weeks after I was sent back by the family I was with. They didn't want to deal with a seizure prone child. Storybrooke didn't have a Neurologist but I was good friends with one when I lived in New York and made my appointments with her. It was a long drive but it was that or deal with a semi clueless Dr. Whale. He knew what it was but he didn't know the necessary treatments or the proper equipment in case I needed a test done. No one knew because I didn't want to be treated differently. Especially if it meant Regina could take away my time with Henry. Now I didn't think she would but when I first came to town she would have loved to hold that over my head. To also make sure my secret was harder to figure out, I wore no medical id bracelet and just prayed my medicine would prevent them.

After I placed the appointment for two days later, I went back to doing paperwork that Regina needed. We were good friends now and she had gotten over Robin. At times I could tell she was still hurt by it. Everything was more or less normal. No more bad guys. Elsa was back in Arendelle with her sister and the Snow Queen had been defeated. I had conflicting feelings about her. She was one of the good foster parents I had and made sure I was taken care of. My parents were still slightly cautious around me after my magic went haywire and it sucked knowing I let it get out of control and ignored Regina's advice. 

As always, I would head over to my parents apartment now that I had my own in the same building in them, to have a family dinner with them, Henry and Regina. Regina still taunted Snow whenever she could but it was just harmless banter and meant nothing while David, Henry and I would play Mario Kart or any other game until dinner was done. Halfway through dinner, I felt my stomach turning. I didn't think it was because I ate something. I only had a granola bar and an orange all day along with coffee and hot chocolate. I quickly realized I was going to have a seizure.  
“I'm going to use the rest room.” I told my family and walked into the bathroom upstairs and sat on the ground to make sure there would be less of a thud if I fell. Moments later I felt the convulsing and unawareness take over me. When I came to moments later, I promptly emptied the contents in my stomach into the toilet hating the fact I dealt with this but then I realized, some people have it much worse than me. After I brushed my teeth and used the mouthwash I had several times, I checked my medicine and saw I had taken my dosage and it had broken through.  
“Oh god.” I whispered. "Please just be today. Please." I heard footsteps come up the stairs and recognized them as Henry's.  
“Hey Ma. You okay?” He asked and I figured my face was pale and I looked tired looking.  
“Yeah I think I just ate something funny today.” I lied. I hated lying to him but I knew if he knew the truth that I had another seizure I don't know what he would do other than baby me and I didn't want that.  
“You wanna just lay down? I can tell them to package it up and put it in a container.” He questioned. I nodded with a smile. Yes. That was best. Lay down and avoid being near anyone should another seizure hit.  
“I think that would be best. I already lost the first few bites, I would rather not lose the rest.” I tried to joke as I grabbed some sweatpants and a tank top.  
“Okay. Want me to bring anything up?”  
“I think I'm good. Some water would be nice though.” He smiled and went downstairs. I sighed and changed then laid down covering myself in my blankets.  
“Why?” I muttered to myself. I felt sleep take over me moments later. After each seizure I always felt extremely tired afterwards.

I woke up to heels clicking up the stairs and knew it was Regina. I smiled softly. The helpless crush I had on her continued to grow every day and even though I knew I had no chance, just seeing her made my day better.  
“Emma, are you awake?” She asked softly. I raised my head up a little.  
“Yeah. Whats up?” I asked slowly sitting up. She held a thermos up and set it on my nightstand.  
“Some tea I gave Henry when his stomach was bothering him. I left some with Snow if you need it. I also just wanted to say goodbye as Henry and I are leaving.”  
“Thanks Regina. I appreciate it.” I said with a smile. She smiled back and took her leave. I checked my alarm clock and saw it was just past 9.  
“I need to call Emily tomorrow.” I whispered as I took a sip of the tea Regina left me. It tasted sweet. Like honey and I took another before I laid back down and succumbed to dreamland. It was strange sleeping in my old bed than my new comfy one but I had to make do and didn't feel like risking falling down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! Enjoy!

When I woke up at 8am. I decided against driving. If I had another seizure and was driving I knew it wouldn't end well. And now I had to wait 3 months. Which meant having Whale drive me since he was the only one that knew I wanted to stay that way, or have Emily come here. I decided to have Whale drive me. So before I went to the station and let Will know I would be late, I headed to the hospital which wasn't a long drive thankfully. I walked up the desk to a nurse.  
“Is Whale free? I need to speak to him. It's important.” I asked. She looked at me from her computer.  
“Sure. Give me one second.” She replied with a smile. She paged Whale and found out he was here.  
“Normally I can't do that. You need an appointment or unless it's an emergency.” She told me with a smile. “I hope everything is okay.” I went to where she told me Whale was and found him in his office and I knocked.  
“What can I do for you Emma?” He asked me. We were on okayish terms. I shut the door.  
“I had a seizure last night.” I told him. “And I had taken my medicine that morning.” He frowned.  
“Did you hit your head when you fell?” I shook my head.  
“No. I had felt one was coming on so I went to the bathroom and sat down.”  
“Family dinner.” He nodded realizing why I was even more on edge. “Have you called your Neurologist?”  
“Not yet. But since I had a seizure I can't drive. I would rather not haver her come here since she can't get in anyway. I was wondering since you were the only who knew about it, could drive me. I know it's a lot to ask but I can pay for gas and lunch.”  
“Sure. What time?”  
“Friday at 10am.” He nodded and jotted it down.  
“Okay. I will pick you up then and I can bring you. Just pay for lunch. I don't mind about gas. I never drive anyway.” He replied.  
“Thank you so much.” I thanked. He smiled.  
“No problem. Just take it easy today.”

I was just coming up to the station when I saw Regina walking in. When she saw me she turned towards me instead and met me in the middle.  
“Good morning Ms. Swan. I trust you are feeling better?”  
“Um, yeah. The tea worked.” I replied.  
“I got a call from a nurse and said you were talking to Whale.”  
“Yeah I just went to ask him something about if you can get sick from an orange and granola bar.” Well that is soo convincing Emma. Regina narrowed her eyes.  
“As long as it wasn't in contact with anything like raw meat I think you would be okay.” She told me.  
“Maybe.” I shrugged.  
“I do hope you are more careful in the future. Henry was upset when you weren't well.”  
“I know and I'm sorry but I didn't want to gross anyone out.” I apologized. “I also needed to do something in New York tomorrow morning. I'm not sure when I will be back but I should be back by the afternoon. David said he would cover for me.”   
“Thank you for the warning. Have a good day.” Regina said and walked away. I breathed a sigh of relief but still cursed myself for my bullshit excuse for seeing Whale. Also wondered why she didn't question me further on why I would be gone and out of town. I decided not to think about it and just went into the station relieving Will from his shift. I sent Emily a quick text to tell her what happened and assured her I had a ride and it was the local physician. I sighed and waited for the next day and wondered what Emily would say. Maybe change my medicine. She may run an EEG. Who knows. All I hope is that it works out and nothing is wrong. As I always predicted now that no one was trying to kill or destroy anyone, they day went by painfully slow and soon I was back in my apartment ready for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEG- electroencephalogram  
> A test that records brainwave patterns and abnormalities that are related to the electrical activity of the brain.


	3. Chapter 3

Whale picked me up around 5 in the morning so we would have time to get there through the traffic and have time for breakfast.  
“Are you nervous?” He asked me noticing how my knee was bouncing.  
“Yeah. I don't know what she's going to-” I started and felt the familiar feeling of a seizure take over me.  
“Emma!” I heard Whale exclaim before I fell unconscious. I woke up moments later, my head awkwardly in his lap and my seatbelt unbuckled.  
“Son of a bitch.” I cursed.  
“Did you take your medicine?”  
“Yeah. Brought the container too.”  
“She may want to run tests.” He warned me as he helped me sit up.  
“Anything to figure out why all of a sudden they are breaking through.” He handed me a water bottle and I noticed this time I didn't throw up.  
“Just relax.” He told me and began driving again.

The rest of the drive was silent though he continued to ask every half hour if I was okay. As much as it annoyed me it felt nice finally having someone look after me. We grabbed some cinnamon rolls from my favorite bakery just around the block from the doctor's office. We checked in and I waited for Emily, or here as Dr. McNeil. We didn't even wait for 15 minutes before the tall brunette came to collect me.  
“Oh Emma it's so nice to see you!” She exclaimed as she hugged me tightly.  
“I know.” I agreed. “I miss our weekends.”  
“And this Dr. Whale correct?” She asked gesturing to the man next to me. I had to give him credit for not creeping on her.  
“Yes.” I replied. They shook hands and we went into the room where I sat on the uncomfortable bed while Whale took a seat.  
“So you had a seizure Wednesday?”  
“Yes and this morning on the way here.” I answered. “And both times I had taken my medicine."  
“Were you alone?”  
“Not today. Whale was with me but Wednesday night I left the room before it happened. Wednesdays are family dinner days.” I explained. She write it down on my file.  
“We may have to up your dosage.” She told me as she stood. She felt the back of my head to see if there were any injuries. I hummed as she brushed her fingers through my hair briefly before writing something down again.  
“I want to run an EEG. Just to see where things are going. Pretty much I glue a bunch of electrodes to your head and then you have it on for 24 hours before you come in to take it off. I think due to the long drive you should do it now unless you have one in Storybrooke.” She told us but looked at Whale who shook his head.  
“We have pretty much every specialist but not a Neurologist.” He informed her.  
“Well I have been planning on relocating.” She offered.  
“We could use one.” I agreed feeling hope rise in me on a friend moving to Storybrooke.   
“Give me the information and I will have to consider it. I could use a change of scenery.”  
“It's definitely quieter then New York.” Whale chuckled.  
“Well follow me and I can tell Lisa to hook you up. There is a hotel a block from here you can stay in.” She told me and hugged me once again. I sighed into the embrace. “And when I do transfer, you and I will have to go out.”  
“Like a date?”  
“If you want it to be.”  
“I would like that.” I had always thought Emily was beautiful. She and Regina both were. Emily with her long brown hair a steel gray eyes and kind personality but Regina with her shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and powerful personality.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys!

REGINA POV

As I was taking an early drive to my office, I saw Whale's car stop by the apartment complex where Emma and her parents had their apartments in. I frowned wondering why she was getting in a car with the creep. I knew they were on civil terms but willingly get into a small space with him? Something didn't seem right. Like Emma, I had a tracking device on my phone of her and Henry. I convinced myself it was to make she was okay for Henry's sake but even then, I knew I had some type of feelings for the blonde. I saw she was indeed in New York and I researched the address and saw it was a Neurological doctor's office. Why would she be there? I knew I would have to discuss it with her when she returned from her trip. I could only wonder the reasons she could be there. Some of them more frightening than others.

EMMA POV

Emily led us to the the lady who would glue my hair up and make it look like shit. After another hug and promise for the transfer information I laid on the bed and listened to Whale talk with Emily outside the office.

 

DR. WHALE POV

As Emma was getting hitched up to the EEG machine, I talked with her Neurologist. I knew it would be nice for Emma to have someone from her world and past around her. I knew it could be overbearing knowing you are surrounded by fairytale characters and I only assumed she knew because she was more than willing to follow Emma into the town.  
“So have you been treating Emma at all?”  
“No. She only told me the basic outline of what to do.” I replied.   
“Does any of her family know? Friends?”  
“I'm the only one.” I answered sadly.  
“I thought Henry knew?”  
“I don't know. I think he does he just doesn't know she had seizures twice in the past 3 days. She left the room before she had one on dinner night.” I shrugged. We looked on as Lisa and Emma talked.  
“I have always admired her. She did everything she could for Henry. Sometimes she would ignore her own needs because she was so focused on him.” Dr. McNeil said barely concealed fondness and love filled her eyes.  
“You love her.” I said. She smiled softly.  
“I do.” She answered.  
“Make sure you tell your woman that.” I snickered. She snorted.  
“Thats why I plan on taking her on a date. She's not with anyone is she?” I shook my head in response.  
“No. Sexual tension with our mayor but thats it.” I saw the woman make a face. One I knew as possessive. The Neurologist made no comment but I could tell she wasn't very happy there was someone who could possibly steal Emma's affections.  
“From what I have observed between you two, I think she likes you as well.” She seemed pleased by that. After a few more moments of discussion, mainly about faxing over some stuff and how to treat Emma should something happen between now and when she transferred and how to get in contact with her. By then Lisa had finished and Emma was wondering how to cover her head.  
“I am not going out there like this.” She hissed. I had to try not to laugh.  
“You look fine.” I assured her.  
“I do not! I have glue in my hair and it looks like I had gel in my hair when it was windy outside!” She snapped. “I need to cover it up.” I sighed.  
“I have a sweater in my car. Let me go and get it.” I told her. She followed me out but went where she knew Dr. McNeil's office was.

 

EMILY POV

It was nice seeing Emma again. It was true what I told Whale. I did love her and have for a while. But then him bringing up another person who could be fighting for her attentions made my blood boil but then again, she may know Emma as well as I did. I had a half hour break and had just sat down to eat my salad when a knock sounded at my door. I looked and saw it was Emma.  
“Hey, whats up?” I asked her. She shrugged.  
“Whale went to get me something to cover this hair up.” She sighed and I had to chuckle and stood, leaning against a file cabinet right next to her.   
“He's a good man. Kind of a creep.” She shrugged. “But don't worry, I won't let him lay a hand on you.”  
“Good. Because there is only one person I want to touch me.” I whispered leaning closer to her waiting for her to pull back but she leaned forward as well.  
“Well they are lucky.” Emma murmured.  
“Indeed she is.” I agreed before kissing her. It was just as I imagined. Her lips were just as soft as she was with Henry and I. I placed a hand on her cheek pulling her deeper into the kiss. I swiped my tongue against her lips and caressed hers with mine earning a moan from her. When air became a problem we pulled back.  
“There will be more when I come to Storybrooke.” I assured her kissing her again.  
“Good.” She smiled.  
“Anything else I should know other than everyone is a fairytale character?”  
“Nah. Crime rate is basically zero. I could have another profession and still be sheriff.” She snickered.  
“So who is who again?”  
“Regina, the mayor, is the evil queen, my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming and Dr. Whale is Frankenstein.” Emma rattled off. “Just to name a few. I still don't understand how you can believe me.” I shrugged.  
“An old friend of mine was from there. Kathryn was her name.”  
“Ah. How is she?”   
“She's well. She's pregnant.”  
“Well congrats for her.” Whale came in at that moment and handed Emma a zip up hoodie but then realized the zipper was broken.  
“Really Whale?” Emma groaned. Whale smirked and before he walked away to get another no doubt, I grabbed mine.  
“Here. You can have it until I get back. I still have one of your jackets so it only seems fair.” I told her as I helped her into it without messing with the wires and the small tablet sized monitor.   
“I'll see you soon.” I whispered. “Come visit before you leave.” Emma nodded once and kissed me again before she left.

 

EMMA POV

I felt lighter than I had since Wednesday after seeing Emily again. I had forgotten about my Regina issue. I liked Regina but there were certain things I knew would never or would be hard to work around. With Emily, though we were a lot alike, we were different and fit well together.  
“Regina won't be happy an outsider is coming in.”  
“Well she can kiss my ass. We would have a neurologist which every hospital should have.” Emma shrugged as we walked to my car.  
“True. But you do realize the mayor basically undresses you with her eyes.”  
“But would we work together?” I told him as we both opened the doors but didn't get in. He looked at loss for words and nodded once.  
“I guess you are right.”  
“I really like Emily. I didn't have a chance when I was here but now that I do, I want to take it.” I told Whale.  
“Do what your heart tells you.” Whale told me. I nodded once and shot a text to David and Will about the change of plans then to Henry. Henry would tell Regina. I couldn't deal with a lecture right now. David just told me to be careful and Henry told me to be careful. Moments later a text from Regina came.

Why have you cancelled your dinner with your son Ms. Swan? Will this be a habit with you?

I sighed in irritation. The woman could be so infuriating at times. I groaned and shut off my phone. I wasn't going to answer her right now.  
“Regina problems?”  
“You know it.” I muttered as we walked in to check into a couple of rooms. We grabbed lunch and just watched tv all day in his room since I refused to go out anywhere.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys!  
> I own nothing but Emily.

The next morning I was up early glad I was getting the hardware off of my head today. And as I promised I would visit Emily one last time before we would head back to Storybrooke where I would immediately be greeted by Regina and her questions.  
“I will try to stall her.” Whale told me as Lisa was using rubbing alcohol to get the glue out. We weren't checking out right away because I wanted to try to get as much of the crap out of my hair as possible.  
“Alright Emma. All done. Use a gel shampoo such as Purell and a comb. You will just have to keep going at it. It will come out soon. I promise.” The woman replied.  
“Thank you.” I told her.  
“You want to see Emily again?”  
“Yeah. I promised her I would before we left.” He snickered.

After I bid Emily goodbye and kicked Whale out while she told me goodbye with her mouth rather than words, he drove to the store, picked up two bottles of the shampoo Lisa told us to get and a comb.  
“If you need help combing it out let me know.” He told me before I went to get into the shower. I spent a good 45 minutes washing out the shampoo, glue and the rubbing alcohol. It felt oily, sticky and still looked like a mess. I managed to get my sides done but I needed Whale to do the back.  
“So how are you going to explain to Regina who Emily is?” He asked as he gently pulled the black comb, or as gently as he could, through my blonde tresses.  
“Exactly what she is.” I replied with a shrug. “An old friend who is also transferring as a neurologist. And if she has a problem with it she can kiss my ass.”  
“You do remember the past experiences with strangers coming to town right?”  
“Yeah but we didn't know them except Owen or Greg whoever you want to call him and Tamara. Neal knew nothing.” I answered.

We talked idly. As we did I began to realize he wasn't as bad as I thought. After we got most of the crap out of my hair, we decided it was best to head back to town before it got to late and Regina came looking for my head. Which as soon as we pulled into town when the sun was just setting, she was doing. She was waiting rather impatiently by my apartment door. Whale had ended up getting an emergency call just as we pulled up that needed his immediate attention. He had been apologetic that he could save me from our brunette mayor but I told him he could help keeping her off of Emily when she started at the hospital. I had on Emily's hoodie again covering my hair which made her eyes narrow even more if they could.  
“What was so important that you had to be out of town for two days?” She snapped as I reached her.  
“Personal reasons Regina. I did have a life outside of Storybrooke remember?”  
“Oh yes when I had to let you take Henry over the town line where he wouldn't remember me?”  
“What do you want?”  
“Answer me.”  
“I was in New York visiting a friend.” I replied opening my door.  
“At a neurological facility with Whale?” I paused setting my small duffel bag down.  
“She is one.” I replied. It was the truth. Well a portion of it at least. I turned my back to her setting the left over salad that I had on our way back in the fridge when she pulled down the hood.  
“What the hell Regina?” I snapped pulling it back up quickly hoping she didn't see the shitty condition of it.  
“Until you tell me where you were and why you will not be seeing Henry.” She sneered.  
“You can't do that.”  
“I can and I will. Goodnight Ms. Swan.” She said and slammed the door as she walked out. I groaned as I set the shampoo in my bathroom along with the comb and tried to get some more crap out again. I wanted to tell her why in some ways but I was afraid. I heard my phone go off with the text message alert and found it was from Emily.  
I will be transferring within the next week. Could you by any chance find me a place to stay?

Yeah, you can stay with me. I have more own apartment and the room. I could use the company  
too.

Sweet! I will be in touch.

At least I had something to look forward to. I checked the clock on the wall and saw it was half an hour past 8.  
“I may as well clean the guest room.” I muttered and grabbed glass cleaner, dust cleaner and a hamper to put the old sheets in.

By 10 it looked good as new, the new blue sheets I got and a new pillow were set out. Now I just had to wait for my friend to arrive. Before bed I checked my phone one last time and saw a message from Henry.

Why has mom said I can't see you anymore?

Because I had a doctors appointment last night

But you were gone for two days… I sighed. I was boxed in and I couldn't lie about it anymore.

I had a seizure on Wednesday and on the way there. Thats why Whale had to drive me. I have  
to wait a couple of months before I can drive again.

Thats why you went to bed early?

Yes. Please don't tell anyone

I won't.

Btw, Emily is transferring here

Really? Cool! When will she be here?

Sometime next week.

Okay. I will let you get some rest. Goodnight

Goodnight Kid

And with that I went to bed feeling a little lighter than I had in the past couple of days. I knew Henry could keep his mouth shut about it. He knew how I hated being babied and knew if his grandparents knew that is exactly what they would do. Plus, I highly doubted they knew anything about Epilepsy. I don't think it existed here in Storybrooke. That I knew of at least.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

REGINA POV

There was definitely something Emma was not telling me. Her hair looked like hadn't been washed in days, I knew for a fact that wasn't her sweater as she didn't wear that perfume and why would she go see a neurologist with Whale? I sighed and decided I would have to do my own investigating in Ms. Swan's whereabouts the past two days. Henry was angry with me for preventing him from seeing his birth mother and I almost gave in. It reminded me when he knew about the curse and hated me. I decided to make a trip to the practice Ms. Swan and Whale had gone to in the morning and if I found out she had lied to me there would be hell to pay.

The next morning I headed out to New York using the new GPS Henry had gotten me for Christmas last year in case I needed to go somewhere or decided to go on vacation. It was a long drive and traffic was hell but when I pulled into the building someone was unlocking the door.  
“Good morning. I was wondering if I could speak to whoever a woman named Emma Swan came to see?” I said before the woman could even open her mouth. She narrowed her eyes at me. She had long brown hair and steel gray eyes.  
“I'm sorry as I cannot give away information without a warrant.” The woman said.  
“So she's a patient.”  
“Ma'am. If you don't leave and continue to fish for information you have no right to, I will be forced to call the authorities." The woman warned her eyes flashing. "Even if I could answer you, I wouldn't because I do not know you and for all I know you are trying to gather information on her for whatever purposes you want or need from them."  
“It involves my son so therefore I have the right.”  
“Unless you have written permission from her or whoever you are looking for or a warrant, I will not give you the information. Now, have a nice day.” The woman was firm I had to give her that much. I growled and stomped toward my car and made my way back to town. The trip was useless and I learned nothing I could use to find out why Ms. Swan and Whale were here. I decided to let the situation go until I could find another tactic. Usually people would give in but this woman did not back down. If we were in the Enchanted Forest, she would be a good Queen and a strong enemy.

EMMA POV

I woke up to the sun invading the room like it owned the place.  
“I really need to invest in darker curtains.” I muttered to myself and knew to do the same in Emily's room. I checked my phone to see if there were any emergency calls and saw another text from Emily a few hours ago.

A woman came in asking for information about you coming here. I didn't give her any.   
Thought I would warn you.

Thanks. What did she look like?

Shoulder length hair. Brown eyes. Acted like she owned the place.

That would be Regina.

Well then. I don't think she would be happy to see me when I arrive

She can kiss my ass.

Last time I checked, I would be the only one allowed

So sure of yourself ;)

You know it love. I will see you soon.

 

I shook my head. Regina just couldn't help herself could she? She had to go snooping around like she needed to know everything. I knew she wanted to know for Henry's sake but he knew what was up and for now, he, Whale and soon Emily were the only people I wanted to know for a while.

I went through my day trying to get more stuff out of my hair. I was glad I had today off so I could focus on it. I knew it would still looked messed up after I got it out for washing it a lot more than usual but it was better to have flakes that could look like dandruff. By noon, I had it all combed out and around 5 someone knocked on my door. I went to answer it putting my beanie on and saw it was Henry. I dragged him in the apartment.  
“What the hell are you doing here? Your mother will kill me if she knew you were here!” I hissed.  
“I wanted to see how you were and if you needed anything. She has a meeting anyway and told me to meet her at the diner at 6 so I have time.”  
“You do realize she has eyes everywhere?” He shrugged.  
“I will deal with it later. Why do you have a beanie on?”  
“Because Emily had me do an EEG because I had two breakthrough seizures. She wanted to see what was up and if we needed to up my dosage or change the medicine.” I replied. “You remember the last one. All the glue and shit in my hair.” he snickered.  
“You had quite the hairdo for a while.”  
“Shut up.” He smirked.  
“Do you need more shampoo?”  
“No. I got almost all of it out. I just need to comb through it again.”  
“I wish you would tell other people.” He mumbled. I sighed.  
“I know but I don't want to be treated differently. You know that.”  
“But what happens if you have one around your parents or Regina? They won't know what to do and will learn the hard way.”  
“We'll see what happens with the test.” I told him. He sighed.  
“Fine.” He replied. “Is it true Emily is moving here?”  
“Yeah. She will be staying the guest room for a while.”  
“Did she finally ask you on a date?”  
“What?”  
“She looked at you like grandma and grandpa look at each other. So did she?”  
“Yes. She did.”  
“Knew it. What about Regina?”  
“What do you mean what about Regina?”  
“You look love struck at her too.”  
“I don't know. Thing is I have had feelings for Emily for a while and knew about them. Not so much with Regina.” He glanced at the clock.   
“I need to get to the diner. Text me if you need anything.” He told me and made his way out the door. He was right. Other people needed to know but I wanted to know what the test said first before I did. No matter how many times I told myself, after the test I would tell a few people. Maybe Regina first because of Henry, I wouldn't follow through unless I absolutely had to. As in, I had one in front of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Enjoy!

The rest of the week until Emily's arrival couldn't have gone slower. The station was slow, Henry made secret visits though I knew Regina had an idea what was happening to make sure I was okay. So far I had no break through seizures and I was more than happy about that. Whale called me each night to make sure I was okay and alive and updates on Emily's transfer. I met her in Portland which was at least an hour away from town. She had been making small rounds bringing stuff in since she did not want to ditch her car for a few days while she moved. Whale helped out too and Regina became more suspicious since I could tell she eyed me more in the last meeting. The test had come out as normal as it could and we decided once she transferred, we would up my dosage and if it continued, switch medicines.

The brunette was waiting at a diner we frequented when she was making small movings. She hugged me tightly and gave me a light kiss.  
“I am finally done.” She whispered against my lips. I smiled.  
“I know. The apartment is now ready for its newest resident.” She nuzzled my neck.  
“Good.” We went into the diner and were greeted by the owner who was a nice elderly woman and her wife. She had jokingly demanded invitations to our wedding when it happened and both Emily and I had blushed in response.  
“Are you done moving?” One asked. She was named May and her wife was named Paige. Both short but fit woman with graying hair.  
“Yup. Finally.” Emily replied with a smile. “Give my car a break as well as Emma's.” May smiled.  
“You do the craziest things for love. Thats how you know you are meant to be.” May said.  
“Ah. True Love.” Paige sighed happily from the counter as she was pouring a customer some coffee. May chuckled softly.  
“The usual for you ladies?” May asked. Emily and I nodded.  
“Yes please.” I answered. The usual for Emily was a cinnamon roll and me a bear claw with coffee for us both. We never ate much when we were moving until we were done. Paige came over and filled our mugs and Emily sighed.  
“So how is everything with Madam Mayor?” Emily asked. I sighed.  
“Haven't talked to her since I last told you however last meeting she kept looking at me suspiciously. She knows Whale and I are up to something.” I replied. “Henry makes secret visits to make sure I'm okay and Whale keeps an eye on me when he isn't able to.” Emily smiled softly.  
“He's a good boy. He will make a fine young man when he is older.”  
“I don't doubt that.” I agreed.

We talked for over 45 minutes when we decided it was time to head to Storybrooke. Before we got in our separate cars, she kissed me once again and we made the drive to town. I gasped at the feeling of my magic coming back as we passed the town line. Emily followed me closely and I could see the townspeople looking her car unused to strangers and the past experiences from them. When we pulled up to my apartment I saw the Mercedes in the little lot and I groaned. Why couldn't she have waited until Emily was settled in? But knowing her, she gets things done quickly. Such as sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong. 

I got out of my bug and waited for Emily to park. She saw the Mercedes and raised her eyebrow.  
“She's here.” I told her. She took a deep breath and I knew she was preparing herself for what Regina could say to her. We made our way up to my apartment carrying the last two boxes she had making jokes all the way up the stairs. When we reached my floor the tension that had hung over us lightly on the way up thickened as we braced ourselves. Regina looked stylish as always in a familiar gray dress she wore when I took a chainsaw to her tree. She narrowed her eyes at us and even more when she saw Emily.  
“Ms. Swan. Who the hell is she?”  
“A friend and new addition to the hospital since you didn't curse a neurologist.” I replied shortly as I unlocked the apartment.  
“Excuse me?”  
“A doctor that specializes in treating disorders that affect the brain, spinal cord and nerves.” Emily told her. Regina snapped her eyes to my girlfriend as I set the box down on the floor near the stairs of her room.  
“You know what happened last time strangers came here or have you forgotten Neverland?” Regina sneered.  
“Yes. I do remember having to go through the Peter Pan shit and cross the town line forgetting you guys for a year. But I know Emily and she has no vendetta. She knew Kathryn so she knows everything.” I replied with a snort. Regina whirled on Emily again.   
“I want you-”  
“Tell her to leave and I will tell Henry why you have banned me from seeing him.” I interrupted her. Regina curled up her lip at us both but before she could say anything, without warning I felt the seizure hit me and my worst nightmare came true. The one person I prayed I would never have a seizure in front of, allow to see me at my weakest state, was now going to find out why Whale and I left. I heard Emily call out my name and catch me before my head hit the ground.

I came to moments later in Emily's arms who had silent tears falling from her gray eyes. I reached up and brushed them away while I caught Regina in the corner of my eye. Her mouth was opened in shock but the rest of her emotions I couldn't see but I ignored her. I settled on consoling my girlfriend.  
“I'm okay.” I whispered. Emily kissed my forehead gently.  
“How are you feeling? Any pains anywhere?” She asked.  
“No. Just tired.” I replied with a yawn.  
“Okay. I caught you in time before you hit your head so you should be okay but I will still kept you under observation. I will also contact Whale to let him know of this.” Emily told me switching to her doctor self. Knowing there was no option in arguing with her, with her help I stood and looked at Regina dead in the eye.  
“Happy now Regina? Now you know my little secret.” I sneered.  
“Emma I-” She started.  
“Just go.” Emily told her firmly. Regina walked out as if the hounds of hell were on her heels. I had never seen her move so fast after someone told her to do something. She has in the past but it was different this time. This had changed her image of me and why I was secretive about why Whale and I went to see Emily. I decided I would worry about it on a later date. Now I just needed to focus on Emily and making sure I can get some rest because I felt drained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Regina knows Emma's secret now. What will she do?


	8. Chapter 8

REGINA POV

I sat in my car after fleeing from Emma's apartment. I had wanted to know why she went to a doctor outside of town but I never knew why. But now that I knew, I wished I hadn't. Also with Emily, I could tell the brunette loved Emma. I could see how she looked at Emma and cradled her head in her lap once Emma stopped seizing. I knew why she wanted to keep it a secret now. How reluctant to tell me. I knew Henry had knowledge of it since he had lived with Emma for a year. I never wished her to have some disorder plague her. Even though she irritated me to no end I didn't wish for it. I drove off numbly to my mansion pondering what I knew. Emma had seizures. The newcomer loved Emma. I had no chance with the blonde since I couldn't keep my nose of her business and allowed her to tell me on her own time when she was ready. But then realization hit. The woman in there was the one who I encountered when I went to the office. The woman who told me off when I was trying to figure out why Emma visited there. Now I realized I had opened Pandora's Box and knew this could all come back and bite me in the ass. All because I couldn't settle for waiting on the blonde to tell me.

When I got home Henry wasn't there when he should be. I knew he was seeing Emma but I didn't want to have him hate me again so I dropped hints I knew of his activities but never punished him. I set my keys in the little bowl by the door and hung my coat on the rack. I went straight to my study, poured a tumbler of cider and logged on to my laptop. I searched seizures and several things came up. Some about types and treatments. I typed in disorders after and saw a link for Epilepsy on a medical page. I frowned and heard the door open and slam. I winced knowing Henry only did that when he was mad.  
“Why couldn't you have left Emma and Emily alone? Why couldn't you have given them a day to settle in?” He snapped. I had no right to lie.  
“I was afraid Henry. You remember Greg and Tamara.” I replied.  
“Emma wouldn't bring someone like that. Neal came with Tamara and he didn't know. He was clueless of her plans and was nice.” Henry insisted.  
“I know Henry.” I sighed. He shook his head.  
“Now you know why she was so secretive.” He said not voicing it as a question.  
“Yes.”  
“She didn't want you to find out. At least not like that.”  
“Who else knows?”  
“Whale and I are the only ones here and now Emily. I think some of the nurses to.”  
“Was she ever going to tell anyone or wait to have one in public and drop the bomb.” I snorted.  
“If you knew what happens when she has a seizure or the tests she has had in the past and recently you would know why.” He snapped. “It's not easy living with it. Half the fun things out there she either can't do or refuse to because she wants to avoid having a seizure.”  
“You can't blame me for something I didn't know.”  
“But I can for trying to prevent me from seeing her. You know Emma would never keep a secret that could endanger or hurt anyone. Also could you blame her? Some people could push her away because she has it. No one here knows how to treat them and Whale only knows a little bit. Just enough to treat her if she is injured. You know one of her best friends left her because she was diagnosed with it claiming she didn't want to catch it. People treated her differently. Especially her boss. It wasn't until she got sick of it and told him off that she could handle herself that he stopped.” I stayed silent. No matter what I said he would find another way to prove me wrong and see holes in my argument. He got that from Emma.  
“I'm sorry.” I whispered while he sighed.  
“I'm going to help Emma and Emily.” He told me and went upstairs to change his clothes. He walked out of the house this time without slamming the door. I looked at the screen of my computer which was still pulled up about Epilepsy. I decided to use my time and researched it some more and realized I had made a mistake in not hiring a specialist that was needed everywhere.

EMMA POV

Emily and I were cuddled up on the couch. She sat with her legs propped up on the table and my head in her lap as she ran her fingers through my hair making me sigh in contentment.  
“Do you think Regina will try to push me out of town?”  
“She will have to go through Henry, Whale and I first.” I replied. I heard a knock at the door and before I could move to get up Emily placed a hand on my shoulder but lifted my head.   
“Stay. Let me get it.” She whispered. I nodded and laid my head back down noticing how my eyes began to feel heavy.

EMILY POV

As I opened the door to the apartment, I saw it was Henry at the door. I hugged the young Swan as he walked in.  
“Its good to see you again Henry.” I told him.  
“Its good to see you too. How's Ma?” He asked me. I sighed as we made our way to the couch I had been sitting on and saw Emma had fallen asleep.  
“Tired. Embarrassed.” I replied softly as I grabbed a pillow off of her bed and purple fleece blanket from the back of the couch and placed it on my girlfriend. We made our way to the kitchen.  
“She wanted to tell people. After she got back I told her to tell someone. Even if was just Ruby or Belle. I could see she was thinking about it but I doubted she would for a while. She didn't want my mom to find out like that.” He told me.   
“From what I know about Emma, she's far to stubborn for her own good.” I chuckled and joined in as he decided to make some tea for us both.  
“Yeah. She is.” He agreed. “Is she going to be okay?”  
“Her tests seemed normal. I just think the medicine isn't doing it's job. Its levels seemed to low for my liking. I want to up her dosage but if it happens again I think we would need to think about changing it to another medicine.” I replied. “She didn't hit her head or injure herself when she fell. I caught her head before it hit the ground.” Henry looked in the direction of his blonde mother with a sorrowful expression then it brightened.  
“So I hear you want to take her on a date?” He brought up. I blushed and nodded.  
“I would like to, yes.” I answered. “Any good places around?”  
“Not really. Granny's is the only one which is the diner and bed and breakfast.” He shook his head.  
“So if I wanted to take her somewhere nice I would have to take her out of town?”  
“Yup. But she's simple I think a date at Granny's would be fine with her. Or if you made it on your own and took her to the park or the beach for a date.” I nodded.  
“I think I might do Granny's first.”  
“Good. Start with something simple. And it will help you get used to being in town and others get used to you.”  
“I hope everything goes okay.” Henry smiled.  
“It will. Don't worry.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

EMMA POV

I woke sometime in the evening. The curtains were drawn, no doubt to shut out the light so I could rest. I heard the soft sounds of things moving in the kitchen and figured Emily was making dinner. I sighed and stretched, wincing at the sore muscle I felt in my shoulder that must have happened when I fell or I slept on it wrong. The events in the last 5 hours hit me like a train. Emily moved in. Regina cornered us. I had a seizure. Regina knew. I groaned and heard the movement stop and footsteps come into my bedroom and Emily appeared in my doorway.  
“Hello sleepyhead.” She murmured coming to sit on the side of the bed placing a hand on my cheek which I leaned into.  
“Hey.”  
“I'm making dinner. I made enough for both of us in case you wanted to eat.” She informed me.  
“Yeah I could use something to eat but not a lot.” I said as I reached into my nightstand and pulled out my medicine container taking my nightly pill and returned it to its hiding spot. If I was going somewhere I had a small medicine container that hooked onto my key ring for my car. Emily offered her hand to help me up to prevent me from further injuring myself that night.

Dinner was a simple chicken soup that would be easy on my stomach in case it protested against it. By the time we had both finished dinner it was almost 9 and we decided to head to bed.  
“So where do you want me to sleep?” Emily asked from the bathroom as she changed into her pajamas.  
“There is a guest I had made up in case you wanted your own space. However since we are together I could only assume you want to sleep with me.” I answered her as I finished changing into another tank top and wore a pair of tight fitting running shorts. She walked out were one of those nightgowns you wore on Valentines day or your anniversary. Or trying to seduce someone. I felt my mouth go dry and couldn't help but let my eyes roam her figure. She smirked as she stalked toward me.  
“See something you like?”  
“Yes.” I answered. When she reached me she kissed me aggressively.  
“You know isn't it normal to go on a date before we have sex?” I croaked as she attacked my neck, sucking and biting on it and I knew there would be marks in the morning. I was glad I still had my turtlenecks.  
“But nothing has never been normal between us. Nor you.” She whispered kissing up my jaw and her hands roamed my body lingering on my ass and I couldn't help but moan.  
“I want to take it slow. I want to do this right. I jumped right into it with Neal and looked what happened.” I told her. She pulled away and I wondered what her expression would be. Anger and rejection seemed the most likely of them all. But instead understanding was in her eyes.  
“Okay. We'll go slow. Just heavy kissing then?” I rolled my eyes.  
“Yes.” I muttered and she kissed me one last time before getting on the right side of the bed. We cuddled up against each other, her head on my shoulder over my heart and her arm laying across my stomach almost in a possessive manner.

Waking up in Emily's arms was amazing and comforting. This time my head was on her shoulder and her arms were wrapped tightly around me. I took deep breath, taking in her scent and sighed snuggling deeper into the embrace. I felt sleep take over me once again

When I woke up again around 9, I was thankful I had asked for the week off. I said it was partially because I needed to unwind and get rid of some stress. It was part of the truth. I felt free and less stressed and anxious around Emily. I felt refreshed. I opened my eyes and saw she was propped up on her right arm gazing at me with a soft smile.  
“Morning Sleeping Beauty.” She whispered. I smiled and stretched.  
“Morning Babe.” She kissed me gently and nuzzled my nose.  
“Your phone rang earlier. It was Whale. I explained what happened and he would like us both to come over this afternoon. Additional tests for you and to help me set up.” She told me. I groaned.  
“I'm tired of tests.” She stroked my cheek with her knuckles.  
“I know. It's just a blood test though. I think instead of raising your dosage, we should change it. You are having to many seizures in such of a short amount of time that I am comfortable with.” She explained.  
“Anything to get them to stop.” She kissed me again.  
“I also need to discuss something else with you.” I looked at her, fearing the worst.  
“You need to tell someone. I think your parents. It will give me a chance to introduce myself and explain things to them if they have questions. I know you don't want to, but I don't want it to happen like it did with Regina.” I nodded.  
“Is inviting them over for lunch okay?”  
“Yes. It is.”  
“I wanna do it here. I don't know how they will react if it's at Granny's.”  
“Understood. Whatever makes you feel more comfortable.” Emily told me.

We made a small breakfast of bacon and eggs then went to work on straightening out her boxes to be put away. I came across one that wasn't marked except a dot and I frowned.  
“Hey Emily. Whats this?” I asked her. She poked her head of the guest room and grinned wickedly and I suddenly wondered if it was smart to ask her as she came downstairs and picked it up.  
“This my love, holds things that no one else but you and me will see and use.” She replied and walked back upstairs. At first I didn't know her meaning. Underwear? Mad scientist stuff? Then it hit me. Just her and I. Her wicked grin. Well now I knew my girlfriend had a kinky and most likely dominant side.  
“I really know how to pick them.” I muttered to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

When lunch hit, my parents came over leaving baby Neal with Belle at the library. They were slightly cautious when they saw Emily in the kitchen until I reassured them several times, she was okay and not someone who would try to destroy town and whatnot.  
“So, what do you need to tell us?” Snow asked as we ate some salad Emily threw together. I took a deep breath and felt an encouraging hand squeeze from Henry.  
“I have Epilepsy.” I told them. “I have seizures and I need to be on medication.”   
“Did Regina make you have them when she gave you your memories?” David asked. I shook my head.  
“No. I had them before I came to town too.” David looked at Emily.  
“I am assuming you are not only her friend but her doctor?” Emily nodded.  
“Yes. I am her neurologist. Whale can only do some treatment wise and doesn't know the full extent of the area of expertise I am in.” Emily replied. “And I also am her girlfriend.” Snow turned to me.  
“How long?”  
“Recent. When I saw her a few days ago. It's why I went out of town with Whale. Is because during the dinner I had seizure. I have to wait a couple of months to drive now. If they stop that is.”  
“That would explain why Regina came and badgered me at the station.” David said.  
“Really?”  
“Yup. I told her you had out of town business. That I didn't even know.” 

 

DAVID POV

I sat in the station working on some paperwork Emma had asked me to do because Regina needed it done when I heard the familiar clicking of heels. I could only assume she wanted to see Emma. I didn't know what to tell her about Emma's absence. I didn't even know. All she told me was she needed to do something out of town and rumor has it she left with Whale.  
“Where is Ms. Swan?” Regina asked her eyes narrowing at me when she saw the office empty.  
“She is out of town.” I replied. It was the truth.  
“Why?”  
“I don't know. All she asked me was to cover her shifts because she was going out of town for some business.” I promised. She frowned. “All I know is, I trust her decision.”  
“Tell her to call me when you hear from her.” And with that sure turned on her heel and left. I was puzzled. I had figured she would stay longer and continue to interrogate me until she grew tired and realized it was a waste of time, fishing for information I didn't even have.

 

BACK TO EMMA

I felt guilt wash over me but Snow reached out and took hold of my hand.  
“Honey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. We love you all the same. Even if you prefer women over men. I'm glad you aren't with Hook frankly.” She assured me. “We may baby you a little more but this doesn't change anything.” I smiled softly.  
“Don't baby me. I don't want to be treated differently. I am still a person. I just have to be careful with some things and make sure I am on top of my medicine.”  
“We will respect that.” David told me.   
“Thanks guys.”  
“You're welcome.” Snow said then turned her gaze to the brunette beside me.  
“Now what are your intentions with my daughter?”

After the couple of hours David and Snow spent at my apartment, they left. David back to the station and Snow to get baby Neal. We had talked endlessly and had approved of Emily. Emily had talked for a while about my seizures and helped clear things up for them so if it happened, they knew what to do and who to call. Hehe. Ghostbusters reference I had to snicker at while I showered for my meeting with Whale. Emily had tried joining me but seeing the marks she left last night I decided against it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in one day? I think yes. Enjoy guys

Emily drove us to the hospital and we could see several people stop and look at her car wondering why there was an unfamiliar vehicle driving around. Emily was greeted by several doctors when we walked in and greeted me warmly.  
“Okay, lets get to Whale. I can tell you want to get out of here as soon as possible.” She whispered in my ear. I hummed in agreement.  
“You know me so well.” She chuckled and kissed behind my ear. A nurse led us to a waiting room as we waiting for Whale. Emily sat in a chair with my file in her lap and I had to chuckle. She looked at me questioningly.  
“What?”  
“You going to exchange notes?” I asked her. She rolled her eyes.  
“No. I'm going to have him copy it so the hospital has a full record of you in it's files.”   
“What about that one?”  
“It will be in my files.” I nodded understanding what she was saying. She wanted Whale to have the same information as she did in case she wasn't around and couldn't get a hold of her. I prayed to god that never happened but fate has proven to be a bitch around here.

Soon enough, Whale had taken my blood sample and me not being a fan of needles, I buried my face in Emily's neck as he drew it. I could tell he knew I loved Emily by the way we interacted with each other. He had this, relieved sort of smile on his face.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” I asked him.  
“You're finally getting what you deserve. What you have been making sure everyone has.”  
“What?”  
“A happy ending.” I felt a flutter in my chest when he said those words. I had never thought I would get one. I thought I was just the Savior and the townspeople only got to be happy and I was stuck as the White Knight.

 

SNOW POV

After learning about Emma's seizures I decided to learn more about the condition as a whole. The other types, treatments, medicines. If any type of activity helped. I wanted to know how to best take care of Emma. I promised I wouldn't baby her but I couldn't help but wanting to know more on how to make she didn't have another. No one else in Storybrooke had them so it's not like I had seen or heard of one happening and I was never able to get into the doctor type shows. I spent all afternoon doing so. Taking notes. I would never question Emily and her intentions on treating Emma. I could tell Emma trusted her and they loved each other. Emily was the expert when it came to this and I would let her do her thing. I could tell there was a connection between the two women. Maybe it was because they had bonded thoroughly and quickly over her condition and it led to more or maybe they were meant to be. If it was that case, I would welcome their relationship with open arms. Emma's done so much for everyone and I think it was about time she got a chance to be happy since she returned from Storybrooke.

REGINA POV

I was disappointed to know Charming wasn't at the station at lunch. Or he was gone longer than his break allowed him too. I made my way to the station around 5, when his shift would end.  
“David. I need to speak with you.” I said as he came into view. I saw him sigh and what looked like an eye roll but I chose to ignore it.  
“Why were you gone longer than your lunch break was allowed?”  
“I was having lunch with my daughter and her girlfriend with my wife.” Girlfriend?   
“What? She has a girlfriend?” I snapped.  
“Yes. The doctor that moved in. Emily.” David said. “Am I not allowed to have lunch with my family?”  
“You are but-”  
“Then it shouldn't matter. 45 minutes isn't enough to have a nice conversation. Maybe small talk but not the kind we like. Especially the kind of talk we were having.” He interrupted. I narrowed my eyes at him when he interrupted me but I didn't want to fight with him.  
“Stay away from Emily. They love each other and I don't want you interfering with their relationship. You may be mayor but you don't own either of them.” David told me as I walked out. I didn't care if they were in love. Emma brought a stranger into town. A voice in the back of my head told me to leave them alone. It's the least I could do but I couldn't. My best interests were with the town. And I felt like it was being threatened. But then it could be that I didn't like the idea of Emma being with anyone but me. I knew I would only make the situation worse. I found about about her condition in a way she didn't want me too and so far I have only been hostile to her. But my fears still took over their thoughts and I worked on autopilot.

 

EMILY POV

After going through the last few moments of the transfer process and Emma's bloodwork which concluded, we need to change her medicine. I discussed with her and she had immediately agreed. I could tell the seizures were getting to her. She seemed tense. Cautious. As if any wrong move could bring one on or it could happen at the worst of times. I had thought about the date I wanted to take her on when I woke up 20 minutes before her. I would take her to Granny's tonight. It would help me get used to the town, the town get used to me and, I could fully be with Emma.  
“Would you go on a date with me?” I asked her when we got into my little gold Honda.   
“Yeah. I'd love to.” Emma smiled.  
“How about 7?” I asked her and she nodded.  
“Yeah. Seven is good. What should I wear?”  
“If we were eating in, I would say nothing but since we will be in public and no one has the right to look at you like that, anything that makes you comfortable. It will be Granny's so I don't think you need anything fancy. Henry thought it would be a good idea for a first one. Simple.”  
“He knows far more about dating than he should. But then again, he's getting older.”  
“He is thats for sure.” I agreed.

The day seemed to go by far to slow for my liking. I wanted to go on the date so badly but we needed to finish me unpacking. The box Emma found taunted me in the closet upstairs. I was glad for the metal frame on Emma's bed. So many things I could use it for. I was sure she had an idea I was the dominant type person. I planned on marking her everywhere whenever we were together. I would lay off marking her where people could see because I doubted people would want to see bite marks on her neck everyday. The weather was also starting to warm too so the turtlenecks would be in question. 

EMMA POV

When 7 came, I changed into black skinny jeans, a nice blue dress shirt I had, and tall, black boots butt his time they had more of a heel which was definitely not my style. But it was a nice change and I hadn't been on a date in a while. It was comfortable. Not to fancy but nice. Emily came down in much of the same thing but her blouse was unbuttoned a little more than I liked, but I saw what looked like a lace tank top under it to hide her chest.  
“You look great.” I told her. She smiled shyly.  
“Thank you. You do as well.”  
“Shall we?”   
“We shall.” We walked there since the weather was nice enough to walk in. I could tell Emily was also using the time to prepare herself for whatever reaction she would receive at the diner. To my surprise it was empty except Archie, Ruby and Granny. Ruby came over by us, her eyes roaming over Emily.  
“As usual, sit wherever you like.” She smiled and winked at Emily. I wrapped my arm around Emily's waist as we made our way to a booth. We both ordered a nice red wine I had seen Snow drink on rare occasions and heard from her it was pretty good. Ruby brought the bottle over with two wine glasses while Emily looked over the menu.  
“So what can I get for you ladies?” She asked.  
“I will have the chicken parmesean with a salad.” I told her. I decided to eat healthy for once.   
“I will have the same.” Emily told Ruby who wrote our order down and left us alone.  
“I was kinda hoping to see more people out tonight.” Emily said. “At least get a good chunk of it done.” I shrugged.  
“With Ruby it may spread like a wild fire then people will come out just to see if it's true.” I told her. Emily brushed my cheek softly with her knuckle.  
“You're so beautiful you know that?” She whispered.  
“Not really.” I murmured. She reached for my hand and kissed it just as the bell rang. I saw Henry and Regina walk in. Henry grinned when he saw us and ran to us ignoring Regina telling him not run.  
“Hey guys!” He greeted.  
“Hey kid. Whats up?” I asked him as Regina walked up.  
“Nothing really. Just getting dinner with mom.” He replied then turned to Emily. “Are you settling in okay?'  
“I am thank you Henry. Nearly half my stuff is unpacked and I finished the transfer stuff today.”  
“I hope you like it here. It's quiet but most of the people are pretty friendly.”   
“Even if I didn't I don't think I would be able to leave without your mother by my side.” I blushed at Emily's statement and heard a faint 'awww' by Ruby. I glared at the brunette who just smirked and went back to wiping the counter.  
“Dr. McNeil is it?” Regina asked speaking up. Emily set her gray eyes on Regina.  
“It is. What can I do for you? My statement still stands.” Regina rolled her eyes and I raised an eyebrow as a warning to her.  
“I was wondering if I could speak to you.”  
“Mom, no. Leave them alone. They're on a date.” Henry protested.  
“It's okay Henry.” Emily said and looked at me. “I will be right back my love.” Then followed Regina into the hallway leading to the hallway leading to the rooms of the bed and breakfast. Henry and I exchanged worried glances but before he could run off and try to listen in I grabbed his arm.  
“Leave them be.” I told him. He grumbled something about protecting Emily from her and making sure she is okay before he took a set at a table next to us.

 

REGINA POV

“What are your intentions with this town?” I asked immediately. The doctor took on this amused look which made my blood boil.  
“Well for one, picking up the slack you left with not having a neurologist and dating my girlfriend.” She replied. She was mocking me. I knew that much. I brought on the smile that brought all my enemies to their knees and my mercy but she didn't flinch.  
“I want you to leave.” The other woman snorted and rolled her eyes.  
“No.” She said shortly.  
“I will ruin you.” I sneered. She took a step closer to me, into my personal space with a sneer.  
“Like you ruined Emma's life? Cursed her parents making them send her into a wardrobe where she went through hell in almost every foster home?” She snapped. This woman had the audacity to threaten me?  
“Her parents didn't have to. It was their choice.”  
“It was also your choice to cast the curse. Now, leave Emma and I alone. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. Now if will excuse me, I'm going to finish my date.” The other woman walked out and I stood there seething. It took everything in me not to rip her heart out and crush it. But I knew it wouldn't go well with Henry and Emma would make my life a living hell if I killed her….lover so I refrained from doing so. I did have to admit to admire her for a moment for her dedication. She seemed passionate about her career. About Emma. About Henry. I watched as his face lit up when he saw the pair and when he pleaded me to leave them alone. I walked back into the diner and I assumed the doctor had told Emma what I said because Emma glared at me then turned back to her date. It was sickening on how in love they looked.  
“Emma looks happy.” Henry commented as I sat down. I nodded in response and saw Ruby and Granny looking at the pair with soft smiles. Everyone knew Emma deserve her happiness. She spent her life on a destiny on breaking my curse and bringing all the happy endings back with no one in sight for her except Henry and her parents. But now, with the mystery woman by her side, she was totally different woman. I now knew why I was so bitter toward the other woman. She had what I couldn't, and would never have. It made me want to ruin her. Ruin the doctor. I couldn't shake these thoughts out of my head no matter how hard I tried. 

EMMA POV

Despite Regina pulling Emily away and threatening her, it went well. We had never had any time back in New York during the year we lived there. I think it was also because we hadn't learned about our feelings for each other. The other people in the diner gazed at us with smiles and nods. I tried to ignore them. I really did. I learned more about Emily than I had ever known and she knew more about me. Little by little I knew she would chip away at my walls like Henry had when I first came to town. Emily was a romantic even if she wouldn't admit it herself. Ruby gave a shortened 'You hurt my friend I will kick your ass' speech but used the terms; 'I will tear you from limb to limb if you hurt Emma.' Emily had just swallowed harshly and made a promise she would do everything she could to not hurt me. How she would rather hurt herself than me. Granny had added onto with a crossbow bolt making sure to flash it as she nonchalantly talked about it and how she wants to somehow change it or upgrade it.

When it ended, we walked back to our apartment, hand and hand, after saying goodnight to Henry and a small nod to Regina. She had closed in on herself and I knew something was bothering her. I wanted to know, but for now I wanted to get home and curl up next to my girlfriend.

 

When Emily and I reached my apartment she went to the iphone stereo dock she had and plugged in her phone. I tilted my head slightly.  
“Emily? What are you doing?” I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled softly.  
“Emma. Can I have this dance?” She asked me with a shy look ass he strode forward holding out her right hand. The Piano Guys cover of A Thousand Years began softly playing. I took her hand and wrapped my arms around her neck while hers found my waist.  
“You can be such a romantic.”I murmured. She kissed my nose.  
“I have my moments.” I chuckled and nuzzled hers affectionately. I guess she had a slow dance playlist because several more played. We didn't speak. We just gazed into each other's eyes and exchanged small kisses.  
“I'm glad I moved to Storybrooke.” She whispered. I smiled and kissed her gently.  
“Me too Emily. Me too.” If we knew the lyrics we would sing them together. Emily proved she had planned on staying with me throughout each song and I couldn't help but think she could be the one I would spend my life with.

After several more songs, we decided it was best to head to bed. She wore shorts and a tank top this time, much like me. We were tangled up in each other's arms enjoying the serenity of the moment. I smiled at the memories that occurred tonight and sighed happily nuzzling my nose into her shoulder, dropping a kiss there as well.  
“I'm taking you out on one tomorrow.” I told the brunette. She ticked my sides making me twitch.  
“Oh really?”  
“Yup. Already planned?”  
“Really?'  
Nope. “Yup.”

 

EMILY POV

Emma had fallen asleep an hour ago in my arms. I had tried prying the information of our next date but she wouldn't budge. She was stubborn like that and I loved that about her. I could from what Regina said earlier, she felt threatened and understandably so. In the past strangers have come in and caused damage. But I meant no harm and never would. I loved Emma and Henry. If there was anyone I would ever want to have kids with, it would be Emma. I tugged her closer earning a hum and a kiss dropped to my bare shoulder which made me smile. I wanted to prove to the Mayor I meant no harm but so far she has proven that it would not be easy to approach her in any way like that. I thought maybe a one on one lunch would work but have it somewhere it case someone needed to intervene should it turn ugly. I tried to plan one out and decided once I settled in some more, I would approach her about it and see where it goes. I would just have to not act like I did when she pulled me aside during my date with Emma. I knew if I wanted to be on civil terms with the brunette then I would to act like it.

REGINA POV

I sat in my study alone nursing a large glass of cider thinking about the past few hours. I felt ashamed to say the least. I threatened Emma's lover. I don't think she would have ever done that to me. Be cautious but not threaten. Lover. It tasted wrong on my tongue. I shouldn't be cursing the woman. She obviously made Emma happy and thats what she deserved. Happiness. Sure I had lost it with Robin but it doesn't mean Emma doesn't deserve for the rest of her years and not get any. She sacrificed so much for the town. For me. I had no right to interfere but it hurt to know Emma would not be mine. I sighed.  
“Why am I acting like this? Queens never act like this.” I muttered downing the last of the drink I had been steadily sipping. But you never knew Emma until now. My mind echoed back. I rubbed my face that had been washed of makeup after Henry and I got home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. I'll try to be more active

EMMA POV- 1 month later

Emily and I went on several dates whenever we could. She settled in at the hospital quickly and comfortably and the townspeople had taken to her as well which was awesome. There was one other person who had seizures and was glad not to have to go to Whale and listen to him fumble about what needed to be done. We were friends and I made sure he knew if he ever looked at Emily in a lustful way, he would never be able to have kids. I had noticed Regina seemed more guarded since she found out about Emily and I. She never approached me about my seizures. We had indeed changed my medicine and so far I was seizure free. My parents treated me no differently than before they found out. Overall, everything was okay.

My relationship with Emily was strong. After each date we became closer and closer as well as the tension between us grew. I admit it, we teased each other constantly. I would bend over purposely in my skinny jeans when I knew she would be looking. She even walked around the apartment in a sports bra and tight shorts on one of her days off. Lets say I ended up taking a very cold shower afterwards. We had another date tonight. On Fridays we decided to get Ruby and Belle together with us for a girls night. Snow would come every once and a while but we would be without her this evening. Emily wore a skin tight black dress with a one shoulder strap while I managed to still fit in my red one I had worn on the day Henry found me all those years ago.

We headed toward the Rabbit Hole in my bug in a comfortable silence. I held her hand over the middle console, stroking the back of her hand.  
“Ready?” I asked her as we parked. She smiled at me.  
“Yeah. Lets go in.” She answered as she got out. Ruby and Belle already had a table and waved us over.  
“Hello ladies.” Belle greeted with a smile.  
“Hey Rubes. Hey Belle.” I said.  
“Don't you two look sexy.” Ruby smirked. I glared at the brunette while Belle and Emily snickered. “If I were you Emma I would worry about anyone trying to dance with Emily and spend some time with her afterwards.”  
“Not going to happen.” I muttered. Emily stroked my thigh.  
“Anyway, how about some shots!” Ruby exclaimed and went over to the bar to gather some shots.  
“Oh god.” Belle muttered as I groaned when Ruby returned with a full tray of shots.  
“You do realize this is going on your tab.” Emily told her.  
“I know.” Ruby smiled. “We haven't gone all out on girls nights so I think we should today.”  
“I can't Ruby. I have the early shift tomorrow.” I warned her. She pouted.  
“Oh well. The three of us can have your portion.” I leaned over to my girlfriend.  
“Warn me what kind of alcohol induced you is going to be like.” She smirked and I saw her gray eyes darken as she leaned over and whispered in my ear.  
“One who won't be able to keep her hands off of you and stop making moves on you.” She nipped my earlobe. My eyes widened and I felt my heart race. Oh god. This night is going be interesting. I thought to myself as I went and grabbed myself a beer.

We talked for at least 3 hours before we decided it was best to go home. Ruby and Emily had drank most of the shots. I had one and just nursed a beer all night. Belle had some shots but she was more of a level headed thinker and never drank a lot on girls nights. I was glad Emily had the day off tomorrow otherwise work would be pure hell. If doing sheriff duty was hell with a severe hangover, I could only assume what would it be like as a doctor to have one.  
“Alright guys. I think we should head out.” I told the two drunk brunettes.  
“Awww. But we're just getting started.” Ruby whined.  
“You guys have had enough. We went all out like you wanted.” Belle told Ruby. Ruby pouted as Belle took hold of her arm and helped her out of her bench. She stumbled for a minute then was able to walk without falling with Belle's help. Emily was a little more steadier on her feet but she wrapped herself around me.  
“Come on and dance me Emma. I promise I will try and behave.” She purred as I felt her hands begin to roam my body and felt her lick my neck. I fought back the moan that wanted to escape from my mouth but resisted.  
“Come on Emily. Lets get you home.” She brightened at that.  
“Oh. You want me all for yourself. Greedy aren't you sheriff.” I bit my lip. Between Emily and Regina I didn't know who made saying sheriff sexier. Emily continued to make sexual remarks like that throughout the drive home. I was constantly prying her hand from reaching under my dress. If she was sober I wouldn't mind, however she was not and I was not about to take advantage of her like that.

Getting up the stairs was a little difficult. Her hands didn't wander as much as they had been which was a little easier. When I opened my apartment I was then hit with the fact I had to undress my girlfriend who would assume we would be having sex tonight.  
“Come on Emily. Lets get you in the shower.” I told her.  
“Mmmm. Is the big bad sheriff going to take one with me?”  
“No Emily. It's just you however I will be right outside if you need me.” I told her. She pouted as I helped her out of the skin tight dress. I was greeted with black lace panties and no bra. I swallowed harshly and took her dress and got out when I could.  
“Son of a bitch.” I muttered. Moments later Emily emerged from the bathroom with a towel around her torso. She seemed a little more sober so I assumed she had done something to help with the intoxication. But I could tell she was still under the influence enough because she was looking at me like she wanted to eat me. Literally. I handed her a sweater and some sweatpants.  
“Do you need help changing?”  
“I could use help staying undressed.” She purred.  
“Em. I'm not doing this. You're drunk.” I said firmly.  
“No. I'm not.”  
“Yes you are. I'm not having sex with you while you are drunk. It wouldn't be right.” I insisted. She sighed sadly as she dressed herself in our room.  
“My knight in shining armor defending my honor.” She said. I smiled.  
“I always will.” Emily leaned over and kissed me before going back into the bathroom to change.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know there are different kinds of Epilepsy but I based it off my condition and symptoms I have so if it seems different than what you would have researched that's why. I hope you enjoy! Feedback is great


End file.
